Sunday
by Wild-Imaginings
Summary: Just a look into a lazy Sunday morning in the Robbins-Torres household.  A short song-fic filed with fluffy goodness.


**Title:**** Sunday**

**Paring:**** Callie/Arizona**

**Rating:**** PG-13 **

**Summary:**** Just a look into a lazy Sunday morning in the Robbins-Torres household. A short song-fic filed with fluffy goodness.**

**Disclaimer:**** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their owners. **

**Basically, I own nada, just creating random events for fun :)**

**The song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. The song came on whilst I was typing up an assignment which led me to doing this instead of finishing that. **

**A/N:**** No Beta, all mistakes are mine (feel free to point them out, constructive criticism is love). **

'**The Au Pair' and 'Learning how to survive' are currently in varying stages of production. I should have one or both up by Sunday at the latest, if my assignments get done in time. Thanks for the continued kicks to keep me going.**

Sunday mornings never related to the word 'relaxing' in Callie's past. Sunday mornings were about getting up early, putting on her smartest clothing and going to church. Sunday mornings were important to her family. As she got older, Sunday mornings ceased to exist, as they were spent in deep slumber. Sundays became about recovery - hangovers were mean. As a surgeon, Sundays blended into every other day of the week. Sundays lost their meaning. But not anymore... now, Sundays were like a slice of heaven.

It was one of those rare sunny days. The sun was bright, but not harshly so. It peaked gently through the slit in the curtains, falling softly over Callie's closed eyes. She stirred ever so slightly, turning her head to burrow it further into the pillow. When her cheek brushed against soft, warm skin a smile ambled across her features. Oh yes, Sunday was definitely like a slice of heaven!

She turned her head away from the pillow, opting rather to burrow it into the silky mess of blonde curls, resting her nose in the crook of the blonde's neck. She could feel her heart beginning to flutter rhythmically in her chest. This wasn't a new thing for Callie, it seemed that any form of contact with the blonde set the butterflies alight throughout her body.

Snuggling deeper into her fluffy cocoon, Callie wrapped her arm around the body in front of her, pulling their bodies flush against one another. She let out a calm sigh of contentment. Mhmm, Sundays had become awesome. Yep, awesome!

A few hours later, the mild sunlight that was filtering through the curtains landed a little more harshly upon Callie's still closed eyes. She wrinkled her nose, which was still firmly encompassed in all the scents that made up the woman in her arms. Despite the harsh sunlight, Callie allowed a smile to grace her features once again.

Hmmm. She was awake now. She rolled onto her back, slowly opening her eyes and allowing daytime to breach her senses. She stretched languidly, allowing her body to hold onto its relaxed state. Rolling back onto her side, she smiled at the still sleeping form beside her. She was gorgeous.

Her blonde curls were splayed haphazardly around her. Her blue eyes were closed and a sense of peace and contentment was washed beautifully over her face. A small smile played at the blonde's lips, sending Callie's heart alight. She could spend the rest of her life loving Sundays.

The brunette ducked her head slightly, placing a fleeting kiss across the ivory skin of her shoulder. When Arizona failed to stir, Callie repeated her action, a little more forcefully. With the second attempt failing, Callie upped the ante. She trailed open mouthed kisses along the blonde's shoulder and up her neck, stopping just behind her ear.

In a deep, husky voice, Callie whispered into the ear just millimetres from her lips.

'_We'll do it all, everything, on our own _

_We don't need, anything, or anyone_

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world.'_

Arizona stirred, shuffling back slightly more into Callie's body. Callie knew that she now had the blonde's attention. A small kiss was placed below the blonde's ear bore Callie continued.

'_I don't quite know, how to say how I feel_

_Those three words, are said too much_

_They're not enough.'_

Callie couldn't help the images of all her past 'loves' that passed through her mind. She had said 'I love you' to so many people in her lifetime, but never really knew the meaning of it until Arizona had uttered those three words to her. Love never really held much meaning until Arizona walked into her life and into her heart.

'_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_And just forget the world._

_Forget what we're told'_

Callie's father sprang to mind. There were so many hurdles that Arizona had helped her over. Her entire family had disowned her, telling her that her way of life was wrong, that the person that she cared for was an abomination. But Arizona was there, she kept her safe when everyone else pushed her into the lion's den.

'_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden _

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time, chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace, to remind me_

_To find my own.'_

That was exactly what Arizona had done for her. She had reminded Callie that no matter what life threw at them they were meant for each other. They had fought for each other. Crazy gunmen, Africa and an unexpected bundle had not forced them apart for long. In the end, they had fought their way back into each others' arms.

'_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_And just forget the world.'_

Arizona rolled onto her back, looking into Callie's eyes. Callie ducked her head, placing a soft peck on Arizona's cheek.

'_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden _

_That's bursting into life._

_All that I am, all that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see.'_

The brunette smiled, gently cupping the blonde's jaw in her hand, brushing the pad of her thumb across the blonde's cheek. This was it for her, this was home. Right here, right now, she knew that she was loved.

'I_ don't know where, Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never_

_Change for us at all.'_

Callie smiled down into the eyes below her remembering how they got to where they are. She recalled the feeling of surprise as Arizona rushed forward, pulling her into a kiss in Joe's dark and rather disgusting bathroom. She almost giggled, but continued.

'_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?'_

As she sang the last line, Callie lowered herself until she was just millimetres from Arizona's smiling mouth. The last word had hardly left her mouth before Arizona pulled Callie into her, joining their lips in a kiss that was full of love, comfort and trust.

'Good morning.' Arizona smiled, allowing herself to catch her breath. 'That's quite possibly one of the sexiest ways that you've woke me up, to date.' She pecked at the brunette's lips, completely absorbed in the moment.

'Well if you weren't such a morning person, maybe I would get to wake you up more often.' Callie giggled in between kisses.

'I think you have the wrong person there. It's _your_ daughter who is the morning person.' Arizona teased. 'Her 6am bottle won't warm itself.'

'Yeah, but I do the 2am feed, when it's still dark and cold and creepy.' Callie pouted. 'When can we make Sofia sleep through the night?'

'She will when she's ready.' Arizona smiled. 'She just misses her mommies too much at night, so she calls us for some cuddle time.'

Callie loved the way that Arizona fawned over their daughter. It gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling inside every single time. This woman was the most amazing woman on the planet, and she was so happy to be able to spend the rest of her life in her arms.

'What time is it?' Arizona asked whilst tunnelling her fingers through Callie's mass of dark curls, anchoring her in place.

'Nearly 10.' Callie smiled. 'Sunday is very quickly becoming my favourite day, especially when I get to spend all morning in bed with you.' Callie lowered her body over the blonde.

'Cheesy much?' Arizona raised her brow at the brunette, yet trying desperately not to release a moan at the contact Callie had created. 'What happened to the badass, bone breaking surgeon that I fell in love with?' Arizona pouted playfully.

Callie laughed in response, lowering her lips to the blonde's ear. 'I'll show you badass.' She whispered before taking Arizona's earlobe between her teeth.

Arizona stopped fighting her urges, and released the moan that had been building within her. 'Mmmm, I agree, bed Sundays should become compulsory when Sof is with Mark.'


End file.
